Festive Cheers
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: As Christmas is coming, I decided to write a one-shot on Jade's first Christmas in the Ice Age. And her little brothers too of course :) Includes festive favourites! Plz R&R! And Merry Christmas!


_**Ice Age Christmas Special: Festive Cheers**_

_**By Cookie M 2012**_

_**To: My friends on fanfiction. **_

_**Wishing you a very merry Christmas and a jolly good New Year!**_

_**Lots of Love and big mammoth (And smell free!) hugs; CookieM2012 xxxx**_

* * *

Excitement filled the air as the animals of the Hyrax Island. Everyone stared as snow began to fall from the sky, making a soft blanket on the ground. Manny frowned as a snow flake landed on his trunk.

"It's you again," he said as the snowflake flew off. Manny watched as the wind and snow began to dance around him. He heard laughter behind him and saw little child jumping about singing at the top of their voices;

_We wish you a merry Christmas  
W__e Wish you a merry Christmas  
__We WISH you a merry Christmas  
__And a happy new year!_

Manny smiled as they walked past him - then rolled his eyes as Sid came by, singing along with the children, certainly off-key.

_Good tidings we bring  
To you and your king  
Good tidings for Christmas  
And a happy new year!_

"Oh Sid," said the mammoth, shaking his head piteously.

"What? I'm just getting into the festive spirit!" Said the sloth, jumping about and getting all excited. Manny rolled his eyes, but started smiling. It was Christmas Day, and everyone had opened their presents and went around wishing everyone a happy Christmas. Suddenly Peaches came running up to him, Ellie and Shira not far behind.

"Come on Dad! You _have _to see what Jade is doing!" Declared Peaches with delight. Manny's smile just got bigger. It has been one crazy year for them. Not just losing their home, but the arrival and of Diego and Shira's daughter; Jade, and the triplets; Codi, Teal, and Shamrock. Jade has changed all their lives completely.

"What is she doing?" Asked Manny.

"Come and look for yourself!" Said Ellie, getting all excited herself. So Manny let Peaches lead him to where Jade was. She was helping Crash and Eddie decorate a Christmas Tree. Codi, Teal, and Shamrock were playing about in the snow, tripping over on their paws (or each other) in a cute and adorable way. Diego was sitting in the snow, watching the boys. But he always turned his head every few minutes to see what Jade was up to. She was so focused on it, she didn't see Manny and the others walking up to her, let alone everyone watching her.

"Lookin' good Snowflake!" Called out a voice behind her. Jade stopped and turned her head to see who said it. She blushed deeply as she saw thousands of eyes watching her.

"Who said that?" She called out. She smiled when Raz hopped out of the crowd that surrounded her.

"Guilty," chuckled Raz as he held one arm up. Jade grinned at her as Shira and the rest of the gang came forward.

"This is beautiful!" Said Ellie.

"Thanks Ellie," said Jade.

"Hey!" Said Crash.

"We helped!" Said Eddie.

"Who couldn't forget my two favourite uncles!" Said Jade.

"I would..." Muttered Diego. Luckily no one else heard that, because children began to jumped around Jade.

"Jade? Why do humans celebrate Christmas?" Asked a little Beaver. Jade was surprized by the little child question.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just coz I wann know."

Jade smiled.

"OK, I'll tell you." She said.

* * *

_The first Noel the angel did say  
Was to certain poor shepards in fields as they lay:  
In fields where they lay a keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel Noel Noel Noel  
Born is the King of Israel._

_They looked up and saw a star_  
_Shining in the east beyond them far:_  
_And to the earth it gave great light_  
_And so it continued both day and night._  
_Noel Noel Noel Noel_  
_Born is the King of Israel._

_And by the light of that same star_  
_Three wise men came from the country far;_  
_To seek for a King was their intent,_  
_And to follow the star wherever it went._  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_  
_Born is the King of Israel._

_This star drew nigh to the north-west;_  
_O'er Bethlehem it took it's rest,_  
_And there it did both stop and stay,_  
_Right over the place where Jesus lay._  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_  
_Born is the King of Israel._

_Born is the kind of Israel..._

_Born is the King of Israel._

* * *

Everyone smiled as Jade finished, and they clapped and cheered.

"Woah!" Said all the little children.

"Beautiful!" Said Diego.

"Wonderful Snowy! You get extra Christmas bark tonight!" Said Granny.

Jade rolled her eyes. Granny switched her nickname from Precious no.2 to Snowy. But still, it was better then her first nickname before she turned into a tiger.

"You definitely take after your mum there Snowflake!" Said Raz.

"My mom can sing?" Said Jade in astonishment.

"Yep! The voice of an angel! We got her to sing every year at Christmas. When Gutt got us to decorate the ship with fruit that have festive colours." Said Silas.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Jade.

"He always built a fire and we told Christmas stories and Shira always sang for us. Plus it was the only day we made peace with the Hyrax dudes." Said Squint.

Shira shook her head.

"That was before my voice broke Squint,"

"Until it turned better!" Said Flynn sadly.

"Oh how we miss the O great and powerful tradition," said Squint, making no sense at all.

Jade could see that they were sad that they haven't had their tradition for a while and had an idea.

"We can do this tradition tonight if you like? Then I can get some experience?" Suggested Jade. Squint jumped up and hugged her.

"Your the best Snowy!" He declared.

"OK- 3 things! 1: You called me Jade- 2: Your welcome- 3: Squeezing to hard- can't-breath!" Said Jade.

Squint let her go.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Well let's get this place ready!" Said Sid.

* * *

***At Night***

It was now night time. And Manny and the crew were just finished building a fire. Everyone began to gather around. The whole herd didn't want to join so they left them to it. Sarah-Jane soon came by and sat by Sid.

"Right lets begin with Christmas stories!" Said Squint.

"I got one!" Said Crash.

"Lets hear it!" Said Raz.

"It was Ellie's first Christmas with us..." Crash began. Eddie knew about this story and began to tell it along with his brother, acting it out as well as telling it. Ellie laughed at most parts... until it came to the part where she got her head stuck in the Christmas log. Everyone laughed, all but poor Ellie, whose face was going beetroot red.

"That wasn't funny! I was only 3!" She protested when they were finished.

"Still so funny in my book!" Said Eddie, wiping a laughter tear away. Ellie just shook her head.

"What about you Jade? Got any stories?" Asked Peaches, nudging the tiger with her trunk.

"Yes. Not a funny one, mind you, but it's a story I remember as a child up in the modern world." Said Jade.

"I want to hear it!" Said Silas. But before Jade could say a word, Ethan, Shaw, Steffie, Katie, Louis, and Kiki came out of the shadows.

"Merry Christmas y'all!" Said Shaw.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said back.

"Mind if we join you?" Asked Steffie.

"Sure!" Said Peaches.

"Get comfy!" said Raz.

"Jade is about to tell us a story." Said Manny. Once everyone settled, Jade told them a story about an old man called Ebenezer Scrooge who _hated _Christmas. And was then visited by 3 ghosts. Everyone was angry at first, saying this wasn't going to end well when Scrooge was visited by the ghost of Christmas future, but then cheered when he changed heart at the end.

"What a story!" Said Ethan.

"Glad you like it," Said Jade.

"OK! Story time is over," said Silas. Flynn turned his head to Shira.

"Shira, can you sing now? _Please?!" _He pleaded.

"OK! I'll sing," she muttered. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Go Shira!" Diego cheered. Shira smiled at him.

* * *

_Silent night... holy night...  
__ All is calm all is bright..._  
_ Round young virgin mother and child..._  
_ Holy infant so tender and mild ..._  
_ Sleep in heavenly peace! _  
_ Sleep in heavenly peace..._

_ Silent night... holy night..._  
_ Son of God love's pure light..._  
_ Radiant beams from thy holy face..._  
_ With the dawn of redeeming grace..._  
_ Jesus, Lord at thy birth!_  
_ Jesus, Lord at thy birth..._

***Everyone starts singing along as the rest of the herd crept forward.***

_ Silent night... holy night..._  
_ Shepherds quake at the sight..._  
_ Glories stream from heaven afar..._  
_ Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia..._  
_ Christ the Saviour is born!_  
_ Christ the Saviour is born..._

* * *

There was cheers as they congratulated one another. Soon the whole herd that missed out was demanding for one more song.

"We didn't realize this pirate tradition was going to involve singing!" Said a little bird.

"I can think of another one..." said Jade.

"I know one!" Said Peaches. She stood up as Kiki and the other girls stood by her;

* * *

_Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way **(The herd added in "Ha ha ha!")**  
Bells on bobtail ring'  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight!_

**_*The others joined in.*_**

_Oh Jingle bells, jingle bells, _  
_Jingle all the way._  
_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh._  
_Jingle bells! Jingle bells!_  
_Jingle all the way;_  
_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_A day or two ago_  
_I thought I'd take a ride_  
_And soon, Miss Fanny Bright_  
_Was seated by my side,_  
_The horse was lean and lank_  
_Misfortune seemed his lot_  
_He got into a drifted bank_  
_And then we got upsot._

_A day or two ago,_  
_The story I must tell_  
_I went out on the snow,_  
_And on my back I fell;_  
_A gent was riding by_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh,_  
_He laughed as there I sprawling lie,_  
_But quickly drove away._

_Now the ground is white_  
_Go it while you're young,_  
_Take the girls tonight_  
_and sing this sleighing song;_  
_Just get a bobtailed bay_  
_Two forty as his speed_  
_Hitch him to an open sleigh_  
_And crack! you'll take the lead!_

* * *

Everyone cheered and clapped again as Louis kissed Kiki and Ethan linked trunks with Peaches. Manny smiled.

_Ah... Young love... _he thought.

Soon everyone was dancing and jumping about well into the night. The triplets soon got tired, and Jade brought to bed. But even though they were tired, they didn't want to go to sleep. But Jade knew what they wanted.

"OK, OK, just _one _more song," she whispered. The cub snuggled beside one another and she sang one last time;

* * *

_Said the night wind to the little lamb,_  
_ "Do you see what I see?"_  
_ Way up in the sky, little lamb,_  
_ "Do you see what I see?"_  
_ "A star, a star, dancing in the night_  
_ With a tail as big as a kite,_  
_ With a tail as big as a kite."_

_ Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,_  
_ "Do you hear what I hear?"_  
_ Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,_  
_ "Do you hear what I hear?"_  
_ "A song, a song high above the trees_  
_ With a voice as big as the the sea,_  
_ With a voice as big as the the sea."_

_ Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,_  
_ "Do you know what I know?"_  
_ "In your palace warm, mighty king,_  
_ Do you know what I know?_  
_ A Child, a Child shivers in the cold-_  
_ Let us bring him silver and gold,_  
_ Let us bring him silver and gold."_

_ Said the king to the people everywhere,_  
_ "Listen to what I say!"_  
_ Pray for peace, people, everywhere,_  
_ "Listen to what I say!"_  
_ "The Child, the Child sleeping in the night_  
_ He will bring us goodness and light,_  
_ He will bring us goodness and light."_

* * *

Jade smiled as she saw her little slowly drifted to sleep. She watched the party finally die down, and soon everyone fell asleep.

This was one of the best Christmases she had _ever_ experienced...

Because her _true_ family was there to celebrate it.

* * *

**I. Am. BACK!**

**Sorry that I disappeared! Been lazy and busy with school!**

******Please note: I KNOW It's not Christmas YET! I just decided that the setting of the story was _on_ Christmas day!**

**I hope you all liked this Christmas special! **

**I somehow squeezed 1...2...3... 4 songs into this! **

**Sorry if you thought they popped up to much!**

**The song I chose are named in the same order;**

**1: The First Noel**

**2: Silent Night**

**3: Jingle Bells**

**4: Do You Hear What I Hear?**

**Like it says at the top of before the story began; this is my Xmas Present to you all!**

**To say thank you for being such loyal reader and reviewers!**

**Plz R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Merry Christmas! And a Happy in your nappy new year!**

**Hope you get lots of presents!**

**Sorry this Author's Note is so long! **

**And the second chapter for Mortal Adventure will hopefully be up next week!**


End file.
